


Tonight and always

by scalira



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub/Dom undertones, Voyeurism, ask to tag anything else!, bottom!raphael, i think, tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this had all started as a prank. Simon was a pranker. He pranked people. He played pranks. He wasn’t some kind of creepy voyeur or something. He truly wasn’t. And yet, here he was, in the closet (literally) watching as Raphael took care of himself without having any notion the fledgling was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight and always

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not good at writing smut but this idea came to me in a dream and I had to at least attempt to write it. I apologize in advance

Simon was getting better and better at his newfound vampire abilities. Even Raphael said so, though he struggled to admit it. Simon was gaining control over his bloodlust, got faster and stronger, practiced on his enhanced senses just like Raphael taught him and could even speak God’s name again. All in all, he was making great progress.

There was one more thing he wanted to try, though.

Raphael told him stopping time was something only older, more experienced vampires could master. He could barely master it himself, could only stop it for a short amount of time.

And yet, Simon was determined to succeed.

So he begged Raphael to explain to him how it worked, and the older vampire had reluctantly complied. He’d told Simon that you had to _picture_ time stopping, you had to _feel_ it slowing down. Almost like someone pressed slow-motion on real life. He even showed him by throwing an apple and stopping time right before it could touch the ground. He couldn’t hold it long and it exhausted him, but that didn’t stop Simon from wanting to try it too.

So he tried and tried and tried, staying up way after dawn to practice. He’d often sit on the edge of his bed, throwing one sock after another and trying to make it freeze mid-air. Somehow, this ability that only few vampires could master seemed the world to Simon. Some might say he got obsessed with it.

And if Simon Lewis became obsessed with succeeding in something, he would either practice until he did or die trying.

It took him exactly five months and eleven days, but _finally_ the sock froze mid-air when he was practicing.

After the sock, it was easy to move to other things. He stared out of his window and froze a stray cat going through a Dumpster, stopped time around a flying bird and put a time-out on a barking dog.

Next stop: human experiments.

To clear things up: Simon had always been anti-animal experiments, and human experiments by extend. But this was just some harmless fun, and it wouldn’t hurt anyone. He just wanted to test his limits.

And it only made sense that Raphael was his first victim.

He had to carefully think this through. For starters, he couldn’t get to him when he was roaming the hotel. Raphael was rarely alone at night, always being accompanied by at least one clan member needing his help. Simon wasn’t sure if he could freeze two vampires, let alone the group that usually hung around Raphael.

So he had to get him alone, which was usually only when he was in his room.

Of course Simon couldn’t be there when he tried it. He couldn’t just walk in, snap his fingers and freeze Raphael, only to unfreeze him seconds later and endure his wrath because he had dared to try the time trick on him. So he had to try it from a distance, which would be a challenge.

He set his plan in motion six months after Raphael told him about stopping time.

He was sitting in his own room, legs crossed and taking deep breaths to concentrate. He knew Raphael had pardoned himself to his room about an hour ago so it had to be now or never. Freezing him when he was asleep wouldn’t be as much fun as catching him reading a romance novel with a bare chested dude on the cover or watching cartoons on his laptop or whatever Simon accused him of doing when he wasn’t busy being the clan leader.

So he took one last, deep breath and then focused on imagining Raphael in his room and time stilling around him. Slowing down until it came to a full stop, freezing him mid-movement.

When Simon felt like it worked, he got up and made his way to Raphael’s room.

The fledgling had expected a lot of things. He had expected to catch Raphael reading an embarrassing novel or watching a sappy movie or _anything_. What he really hadn’t  been expecting was finding him like _this_.

Simon almost choked on his own breath and couldn’t decide whether he should be frozen on the spot or beeline back to his room. He took in what he was seeing and swallowed thickly because _holy fucking shit_ – he’d frozen Raphael while he was… taking care of himself.

He was on his knees, ass propped in the air and face hidden in his pillow. His boxers were pulled down to his ankles, his legs spread until his underwear restricted him. He had two fingers inside of him, scissoring himself. His other hand was securely wrapped around his cock, having been frozen in time mid-pump.

Simon’s usually slow heartbeat (almost non-existent, like all vampire heartbeats) picked up until his heart was hammering in his chest. He felt his cheeks flush and his blood move to other places too, places more south.

He gave himself a split second to decide. To turn around and pretend like this had never happened, or to stick around because this was so fucking _hot_ and he wasn’t sure if he would ever get this opportunity again.

He chose the latter.

Simon darted across the room, looking for a place to hide.

Looking back to it, this certainly wasn’t his proudest moment. Was he really just about to watch as his mentor got himself off?

Yes. Yes, he was.

He climbed into Raphael’s closet, leaving the door ajar so he could peak through it and see Raphael lying perfectly still on bed. Then he snapped his fingers and held his breath as he watched Raphael start moving again.

It didn’t seem like Raphael realized he’d just been put on pause. He immediately got right back to it, pushing his fingers deeper and curling them inside him. He let out a visceral groan and his hand cramped around the base of his cock. Simon felt his own erection press painfully against his jeans, begging to be released.

 He didn’t dare to breathe as he watched Raphael, too scared he’d betray his position. If his mentor found him here, spying on him and having a hard on, he’d probably decapitate him with his own guitar.

Simon thought he could stay here until he composed himself enough to stop time again, that he could just sneak back to his room and maybe get himself off with the fresh images of Raphael on his knees, prepping himself. But then Raphael pulled out his fingers with a choked moan, sat back and opened his drawer. When he pulled back his hand, he was holding a dildo.

Simon’s dick twitched in his pants as Raphael got back in position, his beautiful ass up in the air for Simon to admire. As if that wasn’t hot enough, he took the sex toy in his mouth and began to choke down on it, to get it wet for himself.

Raphael bopped his head and hollowed his cheeks, sucking off the toy so greatly Simon could almost think he was sucking off _his_ dick. He bit down a groan and tried to keep quiet in the closet.

He was still foolish enough to think he would quickly regain enough strength to stop time again, but then Raphael pulled the dildo out of his mouth with a wet _plop_ , a string of spit connecting his lips to the toy. Then he shifted and gently started pushing the dildo in himself.

Raphael groaned again, his hips jerking into the sheets. Then he pushed deeper, his muscles relaxing until he couldn’t go any further.

Simon could see his legs tremble and didn’t feel too steady on his feet himself. He wanted to move, to give himself some release, but he was scared he’d make too much noise.

When the dildo was all the way in, Raphael slowly pulled out and thrusted back in again. When he found a good rhythm, he started fucking himself more thoroughly, murmuring Spanish words Simon wished he could understand.

And then, like a dream, like The Impossible, he whimpered: “ _Simon_.”

For one terrifying moment, Simon thought Raphael knew he was there. But then Raphael gripped at his cock again and started jerking himself off as he fucked himself, his breathing picking up as he kept repeating it: “Simon – oh, _Dios,_ fuck – fuck, Simon…”

Simon realized with a shock that Raphael was fantasizing about him. He was imagining it was Simon who fucked into him instead of a sex toy, that it was Simon’s hand that palmed his cock instead of his own.

This realization was too much for Simon’s already crumbling self-control and a groan escaped him before he could swallow it.

Raphael definitely heard, because his head jerked up and he faltered in his movements. He pulled out the dildo completely, yanked his shorts back on and walked towards the source of the noise.

Simon looked for an exit, almost desperate enough to claw his way straight through the back of the closet and then the wall. Unfortunately, he didn’t even have time to extend his claws before Raphael threw open the closet doors.

The first thing Simon saw was his erection through his shorts, springing up to point at the ceiling. He swallowed as he slowly let his hands travel up, as if he could avoid the confrontation if he didn’t make eye contact. Then, when he couldn’t put it off any longer, he locked eyes with Raphael.

To his surprise, Raphael looked… embarrassed. Not angry, not irritated. Embarrassed.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He snarled around his blush.

“I – you – ti – ” Simon stuttered, unable to come up with an excuse. Raphael glared at him, at his red face and faded Star Wars shirt and then –

Raphael’s expression changed when he saw Simon’s erection. His eyes shot up to his face again, but this time the embarrassment was replaced by something else. Something close to _hunger_.

“Simon,” he said, voice low.

Simon swallowed.

“Yes?” He asked. His voice wasn’t as steady as Raphael’s was.

Raphael looked back at Simon’s crotch, his eyes lingering long enough to make Simon squirm under his gaze.

“ _Simon_ ,” he said again. There was so much suggestion in the name, an invitation and warning at the same time. An invitation to join him in bed, a warning that, if he came any closer, Raphael would lose it.

So, naturally, the only thing Simon could do was to step out of the closet, right into Raphael’s personal space.

The older vampire whimpered in the back of his throat, a sound that only turned Simon on more. He wanted to hear it again, louder this time. He wanted to be the reason why he made those noises.

So he kissed him.

Raphael gasped into his kiss, deepening it almost as their lips touched. His hands gripped at Simon’s side, his hips pressed against Simon’s. Simon took a sharp inhale of breath when their cocks touched.

Raphael yanked at his pants, at his shirt.

“Off,” he demanded against his mouth. Simon obeyed without question.

They stumbled back to bed as Simon stepped out of his jeans. When Raphael’s knees hit the edge of the bed, Simon pushed him down onto it to straddle his hips.

Raphael let his hands wander over Simon’s shoulders and back until they cupped his ass, propping him up so he was grinding against his cock. He hissed and dug his nails into Simon’s sensitive skin.

There were still too many layers between them, their stained boxers sitting in the way. So Simon came up to get out of his and then pulled down Raphael’s when he thrust up his hips.

Simon took his own member in his hand and guided it down to meet Raphael’s. They both groaned when their cocks slid together, veins against veins, skin against skin. Simon opened his hand and wrapped his fingers around both their cocks, slowly moving it up and down to jerk them both off.

“Fuck, Simon – _fuck_ ,” Raphael whimpered, biting his lower lip so hard he drew blood. Simon was quick to capture his lips with his own and lick it up.

“You want me to fuck you?” He breathed against Raphael’s mouth.

Raphael jerked his head in an attempted nod. Simon stopped moving against him.

“What was that?” He asked. Raphael tried to snap his hips into Simon’s fist, but Simon let go off his cock altogether.

“ _Yes,_ Simon, fuck. Please – please, fuck me.”

“Mhh? You want me to fuck you on your hands and knees like you were just fucking yourself?”

Raphael whimpered again, jerked his hips up in a silent beg.

“Please,” he groaned.

“Flip over,” Simon demanded. He rolled off to allow Raphael to obey and watched as he positioned himself on hands and knees, already ready for him because he prepped himself moments before.

“You’re all ready for me,” Simon said hoarsely as he got onto his knees behind Raphael. He took the base of his cock in his hand to guide it inside. Raphael steadied himself when Simon pushed in, fisting the sheets and his legs trembling.

“Fuck, Raphael. You feel so good.”

Raphael hummed something incoherently and pushed his ass up in an attempt to make Simon thrust in deeper. The fledgling gripped at his sides as he pulled out and then snapped his hips against Raphael’s again.

“Oh!” Raphael gasped.

“Oh, fuck, shit. Harder, Simon – please, please…”

Simon made a grumbling noise at the back of his throat when he heard Raphael beg. He upped his tempo, rotating his hips to get another angle. When he hit his prostate, Raphael cried out.

“There! _Right there_ , do that again.”

So Simon did, hitting that magical spot over and over until Raphael clenched and unclenched around him.

“Simon, _Dios._ I’m gonna – fuck, I’m – _oh -”_

Raphael came with a strangled sob, spilling all over the sheets beneath him. Simon wasn’t far behind, only managed to thrust two more times before he came undone, biting down into Raphael’s shoulder to stifle his moan.

He only moved when he was totally limp, pulling out with a hiss. Then he collapsed next to Raphael, who looked exactly like Simon had often imagined he’d look after being fucked.

“Wasn’t that better than a dildo?” Simon asked with a lazy smile. Raphael could barely open his eyes, too exhausted to even form coherent words.

“Next time I’m gonna use it on you,” he slurred against Simon’s throat.

Simon chuckled, wrapped an arm around Raphael’s torso.

“Can’t wait,” he muttered.

Raphael hummed.

“C’mere,” he murmured, opening his arms for Simon.

“Didn’t think you’d be the type to cuddle after sex.”

“Didn’t think you were the type to spy on people as they get off,” Raphael fired back.

“Touché,” Simon giggled.

“But you liked it, didn’t you?”

“I did. Next time, though, you don’t have to hide in my closet.”

“Noted.”

“Good. Now shut up and sleep, _mi amor_. You exhausted me.”

Simon hid his smile in Raphael’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

They were both asleep five minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again


End file.
